blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Jr. Live!: Move To The Music
is a musical theatrical performance based on Nick Jr. produced by VStar Entertainment Group under licence from Nickelodeon. The show premiered in Paramount Theatre Cedar Rapids, IA on September 7, 2019. It features live actors in costumes for the characters. Human characters, such as Dora, Shimmer and Shine, wear costumes and wigs resembling the characters' clothing and hair. Non-humanoid roles, such as Rubble, Marshall and Blue, are actors strapped in full lifelike costumes resembling the characters' bodies, while others such as Blaze, Rod, Penny, Nazboo and the Bubble Guppies, are lifelike puppets operated by actors in solid colored bodysuits, resembling Japanese Bunraku puppetry. Several backup dancers also appeared. The show is 90 minutes long with two acts, separated by a 15-minute intermission in between. Description "Nickelodeon and VStar Entertainment Group, part of Cirque du Soleil Entertainment Group, today announced the U.S. debut of the live theatrical production Nick Jr. Live! "Move to the Music." The brand-new musical spectacular will feature, for the first time ever on one stage, characters from multiple hit Nickelodeon preschool animated series, including Bubble Guppies, PAW Patrol (produced by Spin Master Entertainment), Dora the Explorer, Shimmer and Shine, Blue's Clues & You! (premiering in November 2019), Blaze and the Monster Machines and Top Wing. Exclusive ticket pre-sale opportunities will be available to fan club subscribers beginning Wednesday, March 6, and tickets are available to the general public beginning Friday, March 15. Audiences can sign up for the fan club at http://nickjrlive.com where they will also have access to exclusive tour updates and ticket notifications for their city." Synopsis TBA Featured shows *''PAW Patrol'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Blaze and the Monster Machines *''Top Wing'' *''Blue's Clue's and You!'' *''Butterbean's Café'' Songs Act I Act II Cast Actors * Shannon Chevy: Gil * Courtney Martin: Blue, Deema, Penny * Carolina Miranda: Dora * Thaddeus Piett: Marshall * Kaitlyn Sage: Butterbean * Brissae Valdez: Molly * Russell James Valdez: Rod, Nonny * Brennie Williamson: Rubble * Olivia Whitehouse: Shimmer * Riley Zalewski: Shine Voices *Dee Bradley Baker: Nazboo *Eva Bella: Shimmer *Catherine Bradley: Deema *Quinn Breslin: Gil *Isabella Crovetti Cramp: Shine *Lukas Engel: Marshall *Keegan Hedley: Rubble *AJ Kane: Nonny *Lucas Kalechstein: Brody *Taylor Kaplin: Molly *Tristan Mercado: Swift *Nolan North: Blaze *Abigail Oliver: Penny *Ethan Pugiotto: Rod *Margaret Ying Drake: Butterbean Dates *September 7, 2019 - Paramount Theatre, Cedar Rapids, IA *September 14-15, 2019 - Orpheum Theatre, Sioux City, IA *September 21-22, 2019 - McCaw Hall, Seattle, WA *September 27-29, 2019 - San Jose Center for the Performing Arts, San Jose, CA *October 1-2, 2019 - Rabobank Theater, Bakersfield, CA *October 5-6, 2019 - Dolby Theatre, Los Angeles, CA *October 8-9, 2019 - Fox Performing Arts Center, Riverside, CA *October 12-13, 2019 - Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA *Comerica Theatre Phoenix, AZ Sat, October 19 at 10 a.m. and 2 p.m. Sun, October 20 at 10 a.m. and 2 p.m. *Wagner Noël Performing Arts Center Midland, TX Sat, October 26 Sun, October 27 *Memorial Civic Center Lubbock, TX Tue, October 29 Wed, October 30 *Selena Auditorium Corpus Christi, TX Sat, November 2 Sun, November 3 *McAllen Performing Arts Center McAllen, TX Tue, November 5 Wed, November 6 *The Hobby Center for the Performing Arts Houston, TX Sat, November 9 Sun, November 10 *Rosa Hart Theatre Lake Charles, LA Tue, November 12 Wed, November 13 *Tobin Center for the Performing Arts San Antonio, TX Sat, November 16 Sun, November 17 *The Theatre at Grand Prairie Dallas, TX Fri, November 22 Sat, November 23 Sun, November 24 *Robinson Performance Hall Little Rock, AR Tue, November 26 Wed, November 27 *Cannon Center for the Performing Arts Memphis, TN Fri, November 29 Sat, November 30 Sun, December 1 *Topeka Performing Arts Center Topeka, KS Tue, December 3 Wed, December 4 *Old National Events Plaza Evansville, IN Sat, December 7 Sun, December 8 *Victoria Theatre Dayton, OH Sat, December 14 Sun, December 15 *Orpheum Theater Omaha, NE Coming Soon *Old National Centre Indianapolis, IN Sat, January 4 Sun, January 5 *Sangamon Auditorium Springfield, IL Tue, January 7 Wed, January 8 *Stifel Theatre St. Louis, MO Sat, January 11 Sun, January 12 *Benedum Center for the Performing Arts Pittsburgh, PA Fri, January 17 Sat, January 18 Sun, January 19 *State Theatre Minneapolis, MN Fri, January 24 Sat, January 25 Sun, January 26 *Veterans Memorial Auditorium (The VETS) Providence, RI Sat, February 1 Sun, February 2 *Flynn Center for the Performing Arts Burlington, VT Tue, February 4 Wed, February 5 *Academy of Music Philadelphia, PA Fri, February 7 Sat, February 8 Sun, February 9 *Meridian Hall (formerly known as Sony Centre) Toronto, ON Sat, February 15 Sun, February 16 *Shea's Performing Arts Center Buffalo, NY Sat, February 22 Sun, February 23 *The Chicago Theatre Chicago, IL Sat, February 29 Sun, March 1 *Fox Theatre Detroit, MI Fri, March 6 Sat, March 7 Sun, March 8 *Boch Center - Wang Theatre Boston, MA Sat, March 14 Sun, March 15 *The Bushnell Performing Arts Center Hartford, CT Sat, March 21 Sun, March 22 *Hulu Theater at Madison Square Garden New York, NY Sat, March 28 Sun, March 29 *Milwaukee, WS Coming Soon *Cleveland, OH Coming Soon *Syracuse, NY Coming Soon *Louisville, KY Coming Soon *Kansas City, MO Coming Soon Trivia * This is the second Nick Jr. crossover show after Storytime Live! in 2009, ten years ago. Gallery Nick Jr. Live cast photo.jpg Nick Jr. Live cast photo 2.jpg Nick Jr. Live stage concept.jpg Nick Jr. Live Shimmer and Shine concept.jpg Nick Jr. Live Bubble Guppies concept.png Nick Jr. Live Butterbean's Café concept.png Nick Jr. Live Shimmer and Shine concept 2.png Nick Jr. Live Blaze and the Monster Machines concept.png Category:Miscellaneous